User talk:Noah.4434
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Flag of the commune of france by mylittletripod-d84cdfd 1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1-1.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:33, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Flag of the commune of france by mylittletripod-d84cdfd 1-1-1-1-2-1-1-1.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:44, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Noah. I'm sending this message to give you a series of suggestions to improve the Commune of France article. · History: As it seems the Commune of France, made an accelerated expansion. In less than a year they had managed to occupy (conquer) the Paris area. This in itself is possible, but due to the politico-military objective that would result Paris as a city and capital, it would be highly irradiated due to the nuclear bombing. Then there is its expansion to other regions. I do not know where you are from, but France before the period of the Sun King and the end of feudalism as it is known, was a disparate region, and because of that I believe that the unification of France would have taken more than twelve years. Including also the annexation of Catalonia. · Catalonia: If you read the history of the war of resources, you would see that France and Spain went to war. That indicates that twelve or fifteen years later, the inhabitants of Catalonia would still hold a grudge against France and would not welcome the arrival of French troops. · Duration: I think the Commune lacks more ... substance. If you observe countries of similar style. (China Post-Civil War, Soviet Russia) You see that they had their rebel groups opposed to the government including civil war. Which I think. · Army: You have not put anything of the economy, politics, or armed forces of the Commune, therefore it can be an irregular force of poorly armed and trained troops (Russian army of 1940 at the beginning of the German offensive) or well-trained troops but reduced in number.